The Jedi Code
by Toaofwriting
Summary: There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force. A Jedi Master expands upon the Jedi's ancient tradition to a group of students, explaining just what those words mean, and how to follow the precepts therein.


**Happy Holidays, all. I deliberately made this ambiguous: this could be any Jedi Master, from any era, speaking to any younglings. Some things change; some never do. Obviously, I don't own anything from Star Wars. **

"Now, younglings, settle down. We're here to discuss the Jedi Code. Bear it in mind at all times, and remember that it is a set of ideals to follow, not a strict set of rules that rule your every action. Even curmudgeonly old Jedi Masters like me have to strive sometimes to follow it.

_There is no emotion, there is peace. _

No, this doesn't mean that you shouldn't feel emotion. To be a Jedi is to experience emotion, to open yourself up to the universe, and everything within it and yourselves. You cannot truly experience the Force unless you accept all of yourself. But instead of letting your emotions rule you, you must be able at all times to find the inner, peaceful center inside you. Establish that center through constant meditation-I recommend five times a day, at least-and when you have any sort of problem, go to that place, and you will be able to solve any dilemma. We'll get back to that later.

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. _

As I said before, to truly experience the Force, you must know yourself. We Jedi have a saying: _Self-mastery is the only mastery that matters. _Before you can master lightsaber forms, before you can master Force powers, you must master _yourself. _Becoming a Jedi Master isn't about completing a lot of missions; I should know. It's about learning your strengths and weaknesses and conquering your inner demons. To do that, you have to understand yourself.

As a Jedi, you also need to know about the cultures and races throughout the galaxy. Whether you end up in Agri-Corps, or if you become a Guardian, Consular, or Sentinel, being a Jedi involves constant learning and growth. Luckily, you have the vast resources of the Archives to help you with that, and many Jedi Masters, including myself, love to talk. So feel free to ask us about our personal experiences and previous missions-we won't bite, probably.

No, no, I'm joking. No need to worry.

_There is no passion, there is serenity. _

As I said earlier, there is nothing inherently wrong with emotion. However, _passion _is dangerous. Passion clouds our senses, makes fools of us all. What's that you say?

Yes, even I have to struggle with it sometimes. Whether it is love or hatred, passion turns the most reasonable, thoughtful beings into fools and madmen. With an ordinary person, this is dangerous. With a Jedi Knight, as you all hopefully will become in the fullness of time, this is incredibly dangerous. You must remain calm and serene, and remember that you are a Jedi, sworn to uphold justice and defend the innocent, no matter the personal cost.

_There is no chaos, there is harmony. _

Yet again, the Code reminds us that we must not allow chaos into our lives, either internally or externally. When you go out into the galaxy, there will be times when everything seems chaotic, and you don't know where to turn or what to do. You must bring harmony to the Force, to the situation, to others, and most importantly, to yourselves. Become the eye of the storm, and nothing will uproot you.

_There is no death, there is the Force. _

We are going to die. Each and every one of us will at some point leave our physical bodies and return to the Force. It is the way of the universe: Nothing lasts forever. Stars burn out, planets die, and buildings crumble. But at the same time, supernovae erupt, children are born, and edifices are built. Life and death are two intertwined parts of the Force. When we die, our spirits rejoin the greater universe. I have lost many friends over the years, to illness or violence or simple old age: It's the curse of living as long as I have. But I am comforted by the fact that they will always be with me. The sunlight on my skin, the wind in my hair, every drop of water, every plant, every animal and sentient being is part of the Force, and so are they. When I walk outside, when I meditate, when I interact with others, I am constantly surrounded by those who have come before. Soon, I too will be with them, beyond fear or pain. It's something to look forward to, especially when the gross matter begins to decay a little as you get older.

There's more to the Code, of course. Self-Discipline, honor, integrity, compassion, and subservience to the Force above all else. But those five points are the main tenets, the most important part of the tradition that we live by. You can ask your créche master, or just about anyone in the Temple, or talk to me after I'm done the lecture.

But in the meantime, you have your lives to live. No one else can do that for you, after all. Every single one of you is unique-no one has ever or will ever be the same as you. It's a big responsibility, but also a huge privilege. Of the Force we came, and to the Force we shall return. May you all be blessed with a long, full, rewarding life. And may the Force be with us all."

**Reviews, pretty please? Thank you! :)**


End file.
